Anubis and Anput
by Rezzurection7
Summary: This is a prequel to a new story coming up soon. It mostly sets up for the new story.
1. Sorrow of my Past

Kane Chronicle Story Prequel

It's been 2 weeks since Apophis's demise. The magicians found out that Walt's curse dissipated the first week of his hosting Anubis. He kicked Anubis out after that everyone treated him like crap except Sadie. She hadn't yet chosen between the 2 but Walt hated Anubis now. He made it a contest of who got Sadie Kane. He was a changed man now not as kind more mean. It saddened Anubis because he had hoped Walt was his friend. Osiris hadn't even been back a year. Anubis had spent the last thousand years alone with only Ammit as his friend. "Not since her" he thought.

"_Anubis I know something's on your mind my love" Anput said smilingly. They were atop the pyramids of Giza. "Anput I fear Set will try and tear us apart or your prince" Anubis sighed. She was beautiful in every way. Her short blond hair curled around her face perfectly. She had loving blue eyes and a dazzling smile that always cheered me up. "Let me walk you back to your temple" Anubis smiled. They teleported to her temple. There waiting for them was her prince Khaemwaset. "Where have you been?" he demanded then he saw me. "ANUBIS! THE GOD OF THE DEAD" Khaemwaset screamed. He turned to Anput. "YOU'VE CHEATED ME IN LIFE SO I WILL CHEAT YOU IN DEATH. YOUR SOUL WILL BE BANISHED TO NEVER GO INTO THE AFTERLIFE OR INTO THE UNDERWORLD. YOUR SOUL WILL CEASE TO EXIST AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR LOVER AGAIN NOR WILL HE EVER BE ABLE TO FIND YOU IN DEATH" Kkaemwaset screamed. A black hieroglyph appeared above Anput. Then Khaemwaset raised a dagger above his head and sank it into her chest. "No" I screamed and grabbed him. "You dare touch me you dog" he spat. Anubis was infuriated and grabbed the young prince and slammed him against the nearby wall. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THAT MORTAL" a voice rang out booming across the lands. Anubis felt himself being pulled into the earth and in seconds was in the Hall of Judgment. There sat Osiris looking pained. "My son I know it hurts but if you killed that mortal the House of Life would have hunted and trapped you. Your needed here in the underworld my son. If I stopped them from trapping you a war would arise. We need a connection however fragile with the house" Osiris spoke slowly. Anubis fell to his knees crying. Wails reached the souls of the dead. Osiris transported him to his Grandmothers. Nut already knew what happened and just hugged her Grandson as he sobbed. Days later he finally stopped. Nut never left his side. "What am I to do?" he said stifling sobs. "You must not seek revenge young one. It will not fill the hole in your heart. She wouldn't want you to stay depressed." Nut soothed him. _

Anubis woke up from his trance. Sadie looked at him sadly. "Anubis what's wrong?" she asked. He sighed regrettably. "You need to know something if you do want to court me in the end" he said. He told her his past with Anput.


	2. Eyes of Hell

S

A

D

I

E

It's been 6 months now. 5 and ½ months since Anubis told me about Anput. It saddened me whenever I thought about their story. Walt walked up behind me and hugged my waist. "Hey baby did you take the dog out?" Walt asked. "Walt ill say it one more time. Anubis is not a dog nor is he a mutt" I growled. I had chosen Walt but Walt still felt the need to gloat over Anubis. A red light shot towards the sky. I felt chaos magic emitting from it. _Isfet_ the symbol for chaos appeared in the sky. Freak flew down onto the balcony in front of us. Carter stood at the prow of the ship tied to our crazy griffin. "Get in" he said seriously. I quickly grabbed my wand and staff out of my locker in the duat. Walt jumped in then helped me onto the boat. Anubis appeared behind me looking grave. "Anubis whets wrong?" Zia asked as she came up the stairs that led below. "We must talk later now I fear that the light is something of old times" Anubis spoke. "What do you think it is?" I asked. "In ancient Egypt there was a goddess named Apesh. She was a turtle goddess and she was believed to be an aspect of Egypt. Not many have seen her in millennia's. I was never fact if she was an aspect. Lights shooting to the sky like that are usually resurrections, summonings, and reversing execrations" Anubis explained. "Recently there have been sightings of a human resembling Apesh and Thoth said he was visited by her" he continued. "Oh my gods, we only destroyed Apophis, if she is an aspect then he was never whole and we only destroyed a part of him. She could be bringing the other part back to reunite them together and be whole. Making him even more powerful and dangerous" Zia exclaimed. The thought terrified me and I suddenly felt ill. "Sadie I need to cast protection shields over us" Carter commanded. I spoke the divine word for protect and blue shields covered each of us. The chaos magic was so strong I saw a visible sickness in the others as well. Freak suddenly turned upside down and we all fell out of the boat and crashed into central park. We landed in a pond. "You stupid idiotic griffin" I screamed. We all got out of the pond dripping wet. I couldn't help but mutter some choice words. I saw that the light was only like 5 minute away. We walked slowly making sure that we stayed hidden. A woman was standing around a fire pit. It was the source of the light. She brought out a knife and cut her hand. 2 drops of blood fell into the fire. Then the light disappeared. The embers started to stretch like someone was pushing from the other side. A hand broke through. Walt charged into the clearing and we followed. "_Tas!"_ Zia screamed. The woman was enveloped in pink ribbons. Walt threw several amulets into the forming man in the embers of the fire. They did nothing but speed up the formation. We all walked backwards making sure we would be able to get away. I looked into the other side of the clearing and saw Julian waiting for a signal. A raspy laugh cut through the silence. The man looked to be in his early twenties. He had black hair on his head and his canine teeth were elongated. It was his eyes that scared me the most. I recognized them. I was looking into the eyes of the god of Chaos. I was looking into the eyes of Apophis.

a/n REVEIW WITH A NEW TITLE I decided to make the Prequel the Story so I need a new title! So reveiw with a title!


End file.
